


A Place

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (90s anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Ami is studying at home when she hears a knock at the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Ami was enjoying a quiet night at home. Her mother had a late shift at the hospital tonight. So it was just Ami by herself and her reading. She’d long ago finished what she needed to get done for school, by now she was just reading for pleasure. When the knock came at the apartment door Ami looked up from her book with mild surprise. Most of her friends were her fellow Sailor Senshi and things had been quiet since Sailor Galaxia. Ami slid a bookmark to keep her place before setting the book down on the table and getting up from her chair. She crossed the silent room to the door and looked through the peephole.

On the other side she could see Rei, still wearing her school uniform despite the late hour. Her eyes were red and puffy. She kept on looking around her. Ami hurriedly unchained the door and opened it up for her friend.

“Rei, what’s wrong?”

“Can I spend the night here?”

Ami nodded. “Of course you can.” She didn’t need to know why Rei needed a place to spend the night. It didn’t matter what the reason was. Rei was somebody that Ami cared about, so that meant that Ami would do whatever she could to help her out without ever needing an explanation.

Rei slipped through the door with Ami closing it behind her. There was a moment of tense silence before Rei let out a long, low sigh that almost sounded like a muffled sob. Rei’s shoulders started to shake as Ami gently led her to the couch to sit down on.

“Thanks, Ami,” Rei said as she let herself sink into the couch.

Ami reached out and touched Rei’s cheek with one hand. It was a gentle touch, warm, surprisingly so for someone that controlled ice and cold water. Ami’s fingers could feel where Rei’s tears had dried on her face. She leant in and placed a short kiss on Rei’s lips. Rei wrapped her shaking arms around Ami and buried her face in the other girl’s shoulder.

“It’s my father,” Rei spat out father with a note of distaste in her voice.

“What happened?” Ami knew that Rei’s father was a politician, but she had never met the man herself. She’d seen him plenty of times on the news.

“He says that Grandpa is an embarrassment and is ruining his chances of reelection. He’s trying to get Grandpa committed and he wants me to leave the shrine so he can parade me around.” Even now there was still the fire of anger in Rei’s voice as she spoke about what had happened.

Ami listened to what Rei had to say. She waited a moment to see if Rei was going to add anything else before Ami spoke. “I don’t know if I can do anything to help you with that, Rei. But, you’ll always have a place here for as long as you need it.”

“Thanks, Ami.”


End file.
